


Late Night at the Office

by sycamoretree



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycamoretree/pseuds/sycamoretree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on hobbit RPF kink meme: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/6124.html?thread=18625260#t18625260<br/>Summary: Richard and Graham work in the same office, and they're often there late when everyone else has gone home. One night, Graham stops by Richard's office on the way out and finds Richard pleasuring himself. Graham doesn't know what to do at first and just kind of stand, watching, and then he realizes how hard he's getting... and then he realizes Richard is staring right at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night at the Office

Graham could have left his office at 7 p.m.

Walked out of the impressive building that towered over London and headed to the closest underground station. Been home in his fashionable and still sadly inhabited flat at 08.30. Gone to bed after unwinding hurriedly and slept for seven wonderful hours before getting up at 04.30 and shower, have a quick breakfast, then head back to work; aware of the one and a half hour it took him to get there.

Not that he minded commuting much; the pay was good, his work mattered to others, and he could develop his skills with generous offers of courses, conferences, travels abroad to other cities where the company had been established.

But some small part inside his sometimes when stress tightened his chest and his brain argued that a great career wasn’t enough. He felt it during the weekends when he was forced to spend time idle and passive in his clean and impersonal bachelor home.

He didn’t have a social life outside office hours (plus other men and women in his office landscape had their families to be with in their free time), he never had enough energy to begin with a sport activity. His home gym kept his body perfectly strong and trimmed. But Graham had secretly come to the conclusion that his life wasn’t fun. Had he been an outsider studying himself, he would have thought the man dull, stiff, and uninspiring.

***

So maybe it was a small mercy that Graham was kept away from the travel home that evening when the dark embraced the city. He had grabbed his leather briefcase and taken one step when he accidently swung the bag over the surface of the desk and knocked all the documents in the report he had written and finished to the floor.

Graham watched with dazed horror as the pages spread out and mingled together in heaps of mess. Six-hundred and forty-three pages due tomorrow.

Graham didn’t curse, though his skin did twitch at his left eye. He set the briefcase on the now almost empty desk and bent to his knees to shuffle them together before seating himself in spite of his grey suit touching the dusty carpet. He leaned his back against the side of the desk, sighed, and began to restore the order of the papers that thankfully weren’t crumpled.

He sat there for one hour, until the main lights in the ceiling were shut off, announcing the one hour any employee left on this floor had before the alarm was activated. Graham was the last one remaining in the quiet office, which actually was a usual occurrence.

Graham was left in peace and quiet, his own lamp in a corner of his room shining a soft beam upon his spot. The task was completed fairly quickly considering the enormous amount of documents. Pity that the project manager with higher rank than Graham always demanded to have a look at imperforated documents before putting them together safely in a folder.

He could finally go home. Strangely though, that idea held close to no appeal to him as he got up with creaking legs, placed the arranged heap in the middle of his desk with a weight on this time, and turned off the lamp on his way out.

Graham passed some of the other offices along the wall on his way to the lift, striding past glass doors and wooden walls until something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned his head in midstep and nearly tripped himself upon the sight.

Richard, his colleague and close companion by the coffee machine. Richard who was now indulging in himself with a passion in his leather chair.

Trousers carelessly dumped on the carpet, shorts as well, shirt bloody buttoned to the top but pulled up and bunched around his midriff, exposing a pale and smooth belly with an enticing dark hairline leading down to the only slightly trimmed nest of curls covering his crotch. Silken tie resting against his heaving chest that spoke of great exertion.

Long legs drawn up and spread and still shoed feet braced on the edge of his glass desk. Hazy eyes, flushed cheeks that were tinted with evening stubble, lips parted and when Graham’s gaze raked over the exposed beauty and zoomed in on the activity down there…

Fuck, the exposed hole Richard was teasing with his long fingers was open and inviting. An intimidatingly large dildo lay on the desk, a bottle of lube beside it. Richard must have been stretching his hole for a while, given the way he plunged finger after finger inside himself. That, or plugged himself for the larger part of the day. All to prepare himself for insertion of a sex toy and masturbate in his office.

The thought made Graham’s head spin and his cock swell. He was well-versed in anal sex and the erotic image of a writhing male body and was more shocked by the circumstances rather than Richard being gay.

Suddenly feeling the pleasant tingling in his own neither regions, Graham absently palmed his own erection through his trousers as Richard pulled out his moist fingers and reached for the sex toy, abs enhanced on his abdomen from the crouched position. Richard leaked lube from the hole and precum oozed from his slit on the cock. So much moisture to touch, to spread around the crotch and…

A needy moan left Graham’s mouth and his hips thrust insistently against his hand, seeking stimulation. When Graham tore his eyes from Richard’s groin, his heart thudded in alarm upon noticing a lazy smile, and interested blue eyes focused on him in the doorway.

Richard’s characteristic shyness had been traded for sultry shamelessness. Richard hummed with a husky voice, “Thought I was the last one here.”

Graham could summon enough intelligence to reply as if they only had a professional conversation, but his eyes never left Richard’s frantic hand stroking himself while the other hand was busy massaging lube onto the dildo.

“Got delayed. Why are you…?" Graham ground out; shoulders slumping a bit when Richard didn’t shout abuse at him for disturbing what was clearly a private moment no matter in an odd environment. Instead Richard lifted one eyebrow teasingly and brought the prepared toy down and simply pushed it against his pink pucker until the muscle gave and accepted the intrusion of something so big and unyielding. Graham couldn’t hide the bulge in his trousers now even if he wanted.

“Caffeine pills. Got to work them out of the system before I can sleep anyway. And I like to feel naughty sometimes,” Richard sighed and then he arched on the dildo that must be reaching his prostrate deep inside. A hoarse moan left Richard’s mouth and his lids fell down before he began to move his pelvis the best he could in his crouched position and thrust the dildo in and out.

Graham snorted softly. “This is beyond naughty. This is dirty.”

Richard’s eyes opened and widened and his breath hitched. After a heartbeat, his hand shoved the dildo even deeper inside him and Graham was salivating.

“I’m dirty, but it feels so good,” Richard admitted through gritted teeth and writhed on the hidden toy, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“How much can you take?” Graham asked, a little curious as he took one step inside the room. Heady, blown eyes gazed at him. “All the way in.”

“Show me.” Before Graham could prepare himself for the sensual scene, Richard was already lifting his hips and taking a deep breath before meticulously but firmly taking the toy to the hilt. Only at that point, when the handle alone was visible, did Richard exhale, body shuddering slightly and his breathing enhanced his chiseled jawline.

“Can I touch you?” Graham found himself requesting with a voice that was broken by the arousal his body enjoyed and produced.

“Want to help me with my work-out?”

“If in involves your fit, spectacular body, then yes!” Graham confirmed heatedly and Richard lifted his chin beckoningly. Graham approached the man while shrugging off his jacket and leaving it on the glass desk. Richard’s blue eyes skimmed over him, taking in the blue and white striped button-down and the black braces attached to the black, ironed trousers that spanned over Graham’s thick thighs.

***

“What do you want me to do first, Graham?” Richard inquired while Graham felt hornier than ever, his fingers itching to touch the pretty thing in front of him.

“Remove the toy,” he ordered first, and once Richard had squirmed himself off the last bulbous part of the dildo, Graham’s fingers were already probing at the warm opening and delving inside as Graham leaned over the seated man.

“Hnnggh…! Oh, god. Move your fingers,” Richard moaned as he dropped the toy on the carpet and clenched around the two pumping digits. Graham’s want flared, especially since Richard’s cock stood proud and angry red. To stimulate Richard so thoroughly with his own hand caused his erection to jump in his trousers.

“Naughty, naughty Richard,” Graham rumbled in his ear, catching the scent of shampoo in the silken, black hair, “You accept just anything and anyone in this greedy velvet hole of yours, don’t you?”

Richard whined and bucked his hips as if wishing to coax Graham’s fingers to slide into him again. “No! Not just anyone. Your… your fingers, Graham. Wouldn’t… wouldn’t allow anyone else to watch and play with me. But you and your… uhhh… agile fingers… please, touch me.”

And as Graham’s glowing lust turned into a bright bonfire, he let out a noise of gratification himself when Richard’s desperate hands were suddenly upon his bulge, fiddling with the fly and belt. But sensing a rising danger of coming too early, Graham stopped his colleague’s hands with his unoccupied one and an uncertain face turned up towards him.

“Don’t you want…?” Richard whispered but Graham cleared his throat and removed the hands from his crotch.

“Want to last. To give you pleasure, if you’ll have me.”

Relief flooded Richard’s eyes and a smile graced his pink lips. “I understand. And I have to admit that your fingers don’t give me enough any longer. I need a real cock in me.” Graham narrowed his eyes menacingly.

“Is that so?” he purred and before the dark-haired man could get his bearings, Graham removed his fingers from Richard’s arse and hauled him up from his comfy seat before spinning the almost naked man and holding him against him, their heights suitable for each other. Endorphins raced through Graham upon feeling another human’s skin against him and with one arm around Richard’s chest and his lips eagerly kissing down the proffered neck above the now wrinkled shirt collar, his stubble rasping against the pale skin, he heard Richard panting, “You’re fast.”

Graham snickered and sucked an inch of skin until Richard gasped before he answered, “I can be however you want if you play your cards right, love.”

Richard’s naked backside nudged the juncture between Graham’s thighs and Graham wriggled down a hand to knead the well-shaped globes before teasingly tracing a single finger down the cleft between them. But before he reached where Richard wanted his touch, Graham turned his hand over and began to snap off the bracers and work open his belt and trousers, wanting to ease them down just enough to free his cock.

“Where do you want us to fuck?” he asked bluntly and hurriedly moved Richard towards the desk, intending to bend him over it and at last claim that body. However a gasping protest halted him.

“No! Not the desk! The glass won’t hold my and your weight,“ Richard explained quickly, his need apparently spiking like his soon-to-be lover’s.

“The wall then? Or the floor?”

Richard whined and his fretting hand clasped Graham’s hand behind his buttocks and made the older man push his fingers once again inside his twitching arsehole while they discussed with haste.

“St…Stains! Can’t. And rug-burn and ruined clothes. No-one can know!”

Evidently the lustful man still had some sense of propriety which didn’t amuse Graham at all. Graham leaned forward while undulating his pelvis against Richard’s body, and whispered harshly in his ear, half mad with arousal, “I _will_ have you, so you better decide fast how you want it, lest I take you and fuck you in the manner I want.”

Richard’s knees buckled but Graham held him up, with one arm wound around his chest and the fingers on the other hand being hooked inside Richard’s widely stretched hole.

“What was your idea?” came a breathy question and Graham spanked the area where the outside of Richard’s thigh met his buttock which caused the other man to gasp and bend forward from the searing pain, unconsciously bringing his pink rear even closer against Graham’s groin.

“I said; decide! Otherwise I’ll shove my cock into your hungry hole right here where we stand. I could do it; keep my hands on your hips, hold you up and move you onto my cock until I had my fill of pleasure. You’d have to come on the carpet like an untrained puppy and have nothing to brace yourself on. Think your tired back will like that?” Graham growled, his warning serious for he was close to bursting in his loosened trousers. That tone got Richard’s attention and he raised his head and looked over his shoulder, damp strands of hair sticking to his forehead.

“Please feel free to sit in my chair, Mr. Graham,” he mumbled, submission showing at last.

Graham gave him a pleased smirk. “And where would you be, dear colleague?” he countered and Richard’s long lashes fluttered down to rest on his cheek as he looked down bashfully.

“Straddling your lap and sitting on your cock.”

“Ah, you want to ride my thick, hard cock?”

“Graham, please! Let me be filled with cock,” Richard moaned.

“Condom?” Graham wondered and Richard jerked his head to the side.

"Beside the lube on the desk. I like to keep my office neat.”

“Tidy boy,” Graham praised. He stepped away from Richard completely, making the unsuspecting man reel from physical withdrawal, walked up to the vacant chair, and sunk down on it. The leather groaned when creases were stretched from the weight. Graham shrugged down the bracers, eased down his trousers so he could take out his swollen member, and removed his restricting shirt.

***

While his intent eyes studied the fine, slightly awkward person in front of him, abandoned on the carpet with a shirt hanging down and brushing over the top of muscled thighs, Graham palmed his shaft and gave himself some sure strokes. He contentedly parted his legs to give his balls room and beckoned Richard closer with a confident gesture.

“Come here, Richard.”

Richard came to him immediately, climbed into his lap with his legs perfectly spread and his cock brushing against Graham’s, which made both men toss their heads back and release hoarse moans. Graham could hardly comprehend where the previously boring night and his ordinary colleague had gone.

Though, as he sat with a lap full of grinding, needy male, he recalled distant thoughts from earlier days. How he had thought Richard was a handsome man with a pleasant personality. He had a charmingly shy demeanour at every meeting with the boss project manager, and wore a frowning and concentrating face whenever he went through the numbers.

Richard was a beautiful creature Graham wanted to know, both in body and character.He began to realize how deep that desire ran.

“Graham, touch me,” Richard whimpered, and brought Graham from his memories. Roving hands were suddenly on the taut body and a cry emanated from the dark-haired man when Graham paid attention to his erogenous zones. While one hand went under the shirt and rolled a pebbled nipple, the other caressed the heavy sack and hard shaft. A shudder stirred Richard and he looked blissed when touch was no longer denied. The sight took Graham’s breath away.

“Richard, I need to… Rise up a little so I can enter you,” he wheezed out and hurried to gather the condom and the bottle of lube to prepare himself.

Richard moved up; his thighs tensing and he rested his hands on Graham's meaty shoulders while Graham frantically rolled on the protection and smeared lube which warmed quickly between his hot shaft and his warm hand.

"Want you now," Richard mumbled silently and lowered himself so Graham was forced to remove one hand and the other was stuck at the base; holding him stable while Richard sank onto the cock.

Thanks to the thorough stretching and lubrication, Richard sild down easier than any lover Graham had ever had, but Graham's girth still managed to open the entrance more. To feel Richard's flesh encircling his shaft made Graham choke on a grunt and he barely let Richard reach the base of his cock before his hips started moving. The elder man pumped into the other man in a sure rhythm that had Richard twitching and moaning. His pleasured and wanton behaviour bemused Graham.

“So generous,” Graham uttered sincerely, finding some peace even when his heart was beating fast from the sex. He was finally fucking Richard and his hole was lovely.

"Graham, god... so good. Touch me more," Richard breathed and his verbal voice died out when Graham palmed his buttocks and spread them, kneaded them, and sneaked one wet finger down to tease around the puckered rim and the perineum. Guttural sounds left Richard and he bucked so Graham's cock reached deeper inside him.

Graham was moving his hips as well from his position below, mouth open and eyes staring at Richard's face with the sometimes closed, sometimes widened eyes, the rosy cheeks behind the stubble, sweat beads on his forehead and on the bridge of his nose. He was approaching climax but he hadn't offered his 'help' to Richard if he only wanted his own release.

So Graham moved a hand over the back where the damp shirt clung to Richard's skin, until he could tug the man down to rest against his chest and capture those bitten, swollen, frankly vulgar lips. Richard seemed to gather himself quickly in the new position and eagerly latched onto Graham's lips and happily let himself be probed by a searching tongue. In Richard's mouth their tongues mingled and Graham could taste the damn coffee as well as the heady lust in Richard's cavern. His hips stuttered and he began to thrust slower but deeper, aiming for bringing his fellow worker an intense orgasm beyond anything he had ever experienced.

Richard broke loose from the kiss to take deep gulps of air and release loud moans that verged on screams whenever Graham bottomed out inside his hot, wet channel.

"You close?" Graham panted and Richard was trembling against him, his cock was purple and weeping against Graham's hairline on the belly.

"Soon... Um, unghh, Graham, please talk to me. Dirthy things. I'm a dirty, filthy cock-slut," Richard wheezed out and litterally screwed himself on Graham's member. Heat pooled from his groin to his balls and Graham brought one hand, not knowing whether it was clean or not, to cup Richard's cheek. The other hand firmly clasped the pale hip and began steering its movements as Graham liked.

"You naughty thing. Begging for dirty words as if you have earned them. Have I said you deserved those words?" Graham rumbled and Richard's whole body tensed, his features turning uncertain but craving a climax at this point.

"Graham, please...! Please, I'm asking you to fuck me and talk dirty to me, and make me come. Please fuck me," Richard whispered and took Graham's slow thrusts so well. The older man caressed the burning cheek.

"That's better. The pretty whore is begging for me. Your body was begging for my thick cock even before I walked into the room, wasn't it? You played with your dildo, used fingers and toys to open yourself and fill that greedy hole with something only my cock can provide. Because only I have a human heat that I will slide into you, over and over while your rim stretch around me and those, oh, those vibrating muscles inside cramp and hug the cock I'm feeding you."

Graham's voice was thickening and Richard breathed unevenly. Graham gave the man on his lap a hard thrust and brought a beautiful wrecked cry from him.

"Good boy. My good, sweet boy with the shameful, horny behaviour at work. Let me give you my all. My cock, my cum shot deep inside you but denying your hole the feeling of me coming and spreading my load on your walls. You're dirty enough already. Let me feel you come and clench tight around me 'til you wrench every drop from me, Richard. After you've come I'll fuck your loose, spent body as roughly as I wish so I can reach my own climax."

Graham lifted his heavy head and buried his nose in the fragrant hair while whispering in Richard's ear, "Come, my Richard-whore."

On cue, the other man arched his back, dugged his nails into Graham's shoulders and lifted and sank onto his cock harshly while a hoarse, long moan tore from his throat. At the same time as Graham felt the first warm jet of sperm hitting his belly, Richard's hole began spasming and massaging his cock. Graham felt the familiar white-blind pleasure wash over him and all he knew was that tight heat of Richard, and shoving his cock into it again and again until his balls throbbed and decided to give him his well-deserved climax.

Graham may have howled and pressed Richard hard against himself. He didn't know but the release was overwhelming and it took several minutes for him to catch his breath, slouch down in the chair and stop nudging his hips against the snug warmth above. Richard meanwhile was a pliant, sleepy picture of post-coitus and he was mumbling calming things against Graham's temple.

At last Graham found his sense and exhaled before grinning and pressing his forehead to Richard's.

"You were amazing. Felt amazing to be inside you," he said earnestly and careful fingers appeared to smooth down the nail imprints on his shoulders.

“Thank you so much, Graham. I needed that,” Richard replied with a hint of his usual, formal voice which amused Graham considering their far from normal position.

“Use me as your outlet whenever you need, naughty boy,” Graham grinned and pinched Richard’s bottom which earned him a yelp, then a glare with no real heat. Both men gasped when Graham's flaccid cock finally slipped from Richard's arse. The inevitable seperation along with the filled condom prompted them into motion.

***

They helped each other with tidying the office from used condom, sex toy, lube, clothes, cleaning body parts, and rolled the chair back behind the desk after having wiped it off. There were no traces after them to be found by cleaners or colleagues.

When Richard was buttoning his long, black coat and Graham was ready to leave, he felt an instinct in his core and turned towards the man he had walked in on, then had sex with.He found himself not entertained by the idea of returning to his boring life with an empty flat and a lonely routine every day.

“Will you come home with me tonight?” Graham asked tenderly and Richard’s blue eyes, still post-sated and hazy, got their clear gaze back.

“We have the report to deliver tomorrow. Do you think it’s a good idea…?”

Richard tentatively fiddled with the top button and Graham stepped closer and gently knocked the hands away before trapping Richard against the wall. His hands rested heavily on Richard's muscular shoulders, clutching the thick wool.

“Fuck the boss.”

Richard gasped with English propriety at the coarse words about their employer, but seemed to listen attentively and Graham relented his grip and raised his hands to cup his colleague’s face.

“It’s our lives. The company doesn’t have to own our entire existence. Haven’t you been missing something beside the work?” The fondness in his voice seemed to calm Richard, so Graham kept talking.

"I only have the work in my life. It's getting very tedious and uninspiring. Above all it's bloody lonely. I miss having someone near, a friend, a lover. Someone to talk to and experience fun things with. My salary can't buy me togetherness and it's been driving me insane for years, I've come to realize."

Graham felt his cheeks begin to heat, feeling relieved and scared at the same time for opening himself up to Richard like this, but there was no possibility for him to stop the flooding of words pouring out of his mouth.

"What I'm trying to say, I guess, is that there must be more to life than a demanding job. And I want that. I want a human by my side. A person like you, Richard. A clever, devoted, incredibly sexy..." Richard began to smile and Graham brushed a thumb over his swollen lip.

"... interested man. Not that I'm demanding anything complicated from you right now, or want to force you into something you might not be looking for, but in the end, you enticed me tonight, opened my eyes to something I want a part of. I only wish and hope that you'll be willing to try this undefined something with me and come home with me and sleep in my bed this night; report be damned. Then we can figure things out at whatever pace you decide, and if that involves dinners, dates and holidays together, or simply me quitting and moving as far away from you as possible, in case you're embarrassed of me now, I can accept that, because I happen to like you and..."

Richard halted his steadily weakening words by pressing two fingers to Graham's lips before lifting his head and perfectly with their equal heights managing to plant a kind, promising kiss on Graham's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Dawww! It turned out fluffy after all the raunchy office sex! :) Those two cuties... That's the fill; I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to send me a comment.


End file.
